Strange Life
by Light1
Summary: Leaving the castle Alucard goes with Maria but will he be able to live as a mortal man?


**Strange Life.**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of one

Setting: before SOTN

Authoress note: Different isn't always beneficial.

**Strange Life**

Alucard was confused, he had finally given in and followed Trevor to his home, despite the fact that his entire conscience disagreed with the action. The vampire hunter had not left him after days sleeping in the wilderness Alucard had justified his actions with the thought that at least this way Trevor would get to sleep in a proper bed. Rather than following a cursed half blood through the forest trying to give him charity. They had turned towards Trevor's home a few nights ago and had arrived last night. Trevor's wife had been amazingly understanding, although Alucard suspected that Trevor had omitted certain facts about the dunpeals heritage in order to win his wife over. The mortal's home was pleasant enough although the immortal had to admit that he found the situation a very strange one. The kitchen had been the first room he had seen and he had had to use all of his self control not to gag at the wall of scents that struck him as they entered. The heat had been intense and the bubbling pot of animal fats on the stove had made him feel rather queasy. Trevor had jokingly nudged him and made comments about his wife not being that frightening. The mortal had not understood his half hidden revulsion, he had thought the immortal shy and nervous when in fact it had been quite different.

Alucard had heard tale that mortals were disgusted by the eating habits of the monsters that lived in the castle. The dunpeal had thought that this was merely fear of being devoured until he had met Trevor. The mortal had known that the dunpeal would not harm him but still the mortal had been repulsed when he had witness a successful hunt. Alucard did not understand the mortal's revulsion when the food that mortals ate was by far the more revolting of the two. When he hunted Alucard knew his food was fresh and without sickness, also his act of feeding was clean and quiet and in some cases pleasurable for the prey. But Mortals ate meat that had been torn from the bone weeks ago, left from mould by Salt and cool temperature. They boiled the fats to make sauce and boiled bones to make stock. Yet still apparently he was the revolting one. After a lot of thought the immortal had let the subject drop and had been shown the rest of the house; it was a simple dwelling but comfortable, at least by mortal standards. But still Alucard found the place strangely empty compared with his home, which was always full of life, or as the case may be unlife. The bedrooms were strange and empty, bare of warmth and comfort. Odd considering how well people thought of Trevor at this moment in time and the gifts Alucard had seen being delivered to the home. However the most worrying event occurred the first night Alucard spent with Trevor and his wife. He had been contemplating what to do with himself after the mortals had gone to sleep. Being nocturnal was an unfortunate situation when those around you were not. He had been pacing the room when he had heard howls and frightened bleats from Trevor's livestock. He had heard the men (farm hands who dwelt in a smaller house on Trevor's land) rise from their beds and go out to check the flock of sheep. He had watched as Trevor joined them and began working to protect his flock. He watched as the men hunted the wolves and slaughtered them. He had heard their cries of joy at the death of the predator.

It had brought back unpleasant memories. Memories of when groups of men would hunt him and he would be forced to flee. Memories of when groups of men had murdered his mother. Memories of when groups of men had beaten him within an inch of his life. The memories made him realise just how foolish had had been to come here. How he had let Trevor's sweet words lure him to this place where he was the lone wolf among the sheep. It was only a matter of time before Trevor realised this to.

**End**


End file.
